When?
by Phinbella1001
Summary: WHEN will Isabella ask out phineas, WHEN will he confess HIS secret love to HER? read THIS to find out! :) Rated K just to be safe ;)
1. Preview of other story

**Hey, this is my first fanfiction so i hope you like it! i have found little "hints" of Phinabella love in almost every episode so i hope you can find these out too.**

**i do NOT own Phineas and Ferb**

**The first one is in "Canderemy" I tried to do this from the charachters P.O.V ( point of veiw ) so...  
**

_Isabella's P.O.V_

I walked up to Phineas after a while, earlier he agreed to go to the movies after he fineshed his project, he and Ferb were testing the dog or something, as i walked up, i thought i'd make a move. i said, "Hey Phineas, whatcha still doing?" my hand was on his shoulder and i was pretty close. i couldn't do it though. as soon as he turned around i whipped back. i couldn't do it.

_phineas' P.O.V_

Ferb and i were testing the dog, i wanted to make sure it worked before i went to the movies with Isabella. I wanted to go alone with her but, i didn't want to be ALONE alone, i wanted Ferb there. I liked her, i guess im not sure about my feelings just yet. She walked up and asked, "Hey Phineas, Whatcha still doing?" She was sad and i wa- wait. her hand was on me, it felt like, electricity. i turned around to reply, but she took her hand away. well, it was fine for the few seconds it lasted.

**yeah, sorry if it sucked. it's not really working out, if you want me to continue i will, if not, please check out my other story "When?" i think you'll like it. it's better than this. well, thanks anyway. :/**


	2. Whale Watching

**Hey, this is my first fanfiction so i hope you like it!**

**i do NOT own Phineas and Ferb or Twilight.  
**

* * *

**Isabella's**** P.O.V**

It was a pretty hot day, 99 degrees out. I was just putting the finishing touches on making my bow PERFECT for Phineas. It's really the only reason why i wear it, to impress him and make something unique about me. I ran down the stairs and out the door yelling, "bye mom. I'll be back later!" I paced outside the gate for a minute, i hope Ferb follows the plan. i texted him telling him i was outside the gate.

**Ferbs P.O.V**

I was sitting outside the tree with Phineas when i got a text from Isabella telling me she was outside the gate. I got up to go inside. "Where you going bro?" Phineas asked. "Packing for debate camp part 2" was all I said. "o.k. i'll wait here!" He called back. The main reason i was helping Isabella is because i knew about phineas' crush on Isabella that he's had for YEARS. Every day after dinner he'll talk and talk and TALK about Isabella. I just hope he doesn't freeze up.

**Isabella's P.O.V**

I got the message from Ferb to walk on in. I took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing_ i thought and headed inside the Flynn Fletcher Backyard.

**Phineas' P.O.V**

_where is Isabella,_ i thought,_ She could make me happier. maybe she needs a patch!_ "whatcha doing"

i looked up and Isabella was standing there, and her bow was PERFECT. " Hey Isabella! I'm not doing anything just yet. Do you need a patch?" I asked with my halcyon smile on my face. " well, " she said in that AMAZING soprano voice of hers "I DO need my whale watching patch. Can you make another boat? Maybe with some snacks in side if, i don't know, TWO people want to eat. Alone." She batted her eyelashes. She was flirting with me, i knew it, i act so oblivious but, i see it. _say something Flynn! _I thought. "Sure Isabella, I'll do anything for you!"

**Isabella's P.O.V**

YES! Success. Now Izzy, ask him. "So Phineas, after i get my patch do you want to go catch a movie? I just thought we could since Ferb leaves for another few days of debater camp we could do something." Wow. nice one Isabella. i can't believe it came out so PERFECT!

"Sure Izzy! I'd love to!" Phineas said, What movie did you have in mind?"

"Ummm, I thought we could figure out when we get there."

"Oh." He said, "Cool. Hey Ferb, wanna help make a whale watching boat before you leave?" Ferb nodded and flashed a thumbs up. When Phineas turned around he looked at me. I nodded in reply with a smile of course. I had a date with Phineas! I can"t believe it, and us, ALONE, on a whale watching boat! WOW. Today was going to be a GREAT day!

_wait a second, did he call me... IZZY?_

"Phineas? What did you call me a second ago?"

"What?" he asked, he thought for a while before replying, "Oh, Izzy? Yeah uh, i wonder why it came out like that uh well, um, I'm gonna go back to, uh design"

_was he stuttering? He was! He likes me! Either that or he's nervous but, i am PRETTY sure he likes me._

**Phineas' P.O.V**

_Did i just STUTTER? I have never stuttered before. How did I... I... Well, I hope she doesn't notice._ I got back to design and I made the head a bow instead of a mermaid. I also made the engine with auto coarse so I don't have to drive. I put in the snacks like she wanted, Ice cream machine and Fireside cupcakes!

I couldn't wait to go out. We took the boat to Danville harbor (near the FEH) We told Ferb goodbye while he went to debate camp part 2 and set off. After she earned her Whale Watching Patch, we sat in the snack room. I made the seat a couch and put a T.V. screen in there. We were watching Twilight Breaking Dawn part 2, when she started to fall asleep. I nuged her awake and asked if she wanted to head to the movies now. "Um sure!" she said.


	3. Movie Date

**isabella's P.O.V**

I can't believe i fell asleep! Well, he didn't seem to mind. We were off to see Twilight Breaking dawn part 2. I just wanted this to be perfect! I don't even know if he likes me! I just know that I like HIM. Well, at least I got my patch today too! I was going to get it tomorrow but i guess it worked today! I started to go into Phineas land during the walk to the theater. While we were sitting down i saw his hand there and i was debating whether to grab it or not. I decided to grab it since we were here, ALONE. AT the middle of the movie there was a BIG romantic scene. Phineas seemed to be watching carefully. I wondered what he was up to. I took a deep breath and grabbed his hand, i didn't DARE to look at him.

To my surprise, he didn't freeze, or let go. After a few seconds, he held on TIGHTER! I had to pinch myself a few time, with my free hand of corse, to make sure i wasn't in Phineasland. I wasn't. I never wanted this movie to end.

After the movie, Phineas and I walked home. He never let go of my hand the whole way home! My heart was going CRAZY! I wondered if he felt the same way. We got to my house and he hugged me goodbye. " thanks for the great time Phineas." I told him. "No Problem Isabella!" He looked down realizing He was still holding my hand. "Well, later Isabella!" He said and he turned around to leave. I grabbed his shoulder, spun him around, and quickly pecked him on the cheek. "Bye Phineas." I said and i ran inside. As soon as i got to my room, i called Adyson.

**I know. Sorry about the short chapter guys. I love this FLUFF! I'm trying to take it slower than some other stories i've read though. **

**Isabella: Not TOO slow. I'm LOVING THIS!**

**Me: Well, i have to go!**

**Isabella: WHERE? What is more important than my love life!?**

**Me: Cheer Practice! competition so- HEY! Mind yer own business Izzy, i GOT to go!**

**Isabella: fine!**


End file.
